Never Alone
by i-have-a-llama-army
Summary: To the people of Rivendell, Glorfindel seemed content. Even most people who were close to him were barely aware of the way the memories of Gondolin still haunted him. There was only one person in the world who was aware of just how much he hurt. Not slash.


_A/N: Random little ficlet that the muse demanded I write._

_Note: this is not, in any way, meant to be slash. I only thing of Glorfindel and Erestor as very, very close friends, 'kay?_

_Summary: __To the people of Rivendell, Glorfindel seemed content. Even most people who were close to him were barely aware of the way the memories of Gondolin still haunted him. There was only one person in the world who was aware of just how much he hurt._

Never Alone

Erestor walked through the hallways, dragging his tired feet in the direction of the kitchens. Fifteen straight hours of paperwork had almost made him go crazy, and now he wanted nothing more than to lie in his comfortable bed and rest. Of course, his stomach had other plans. It growled viciously at him, demanding fulfillment.

He entered the desolate kitchens. No one was there at this hour. He got a small tray, gathering a few pastries and two mugs of tea. Two because he knew one would not calm his fraying nerves enough to let him sleep. He took the tray in his hands and left the kitchens, heading back in the direction of his chambers.

He was about halfway there when he began to hear something. Was that...crying?

His ears perked up, and he came to the conclusion that someone was, indeed, crying. He followed the sound. Despite wanting nothing more than sleep, he knew he would find no rest until he knew who was so upset, and why.

Following the sound, he came upon a large oak door, almost identical to all the others in this hallway. But it was very different, within his mind. This was Glorfindel's door. Perhaps the person who was crying was in there, and Glorfindel was already comforting them. That would make sense. But something in his heart would not let him leave until he had found out who it was, so he pushed the door open and peeked inside.

It was very dark, and it took his eyes a moment to adjust. In front of him was Glorfindel's sitting room, but it was empty. The crying was slightly louder now, and it seemed to be coming from a room just beyond this. Glorfindel's bedroom.

Wondering at who would be close enough to Glorfindel to be allowed in his room—one of Elrond's twins, perhaps?-Erestor stepped soundlessly across the carpeted floor, placing the tray very quietly on the table in the middle of the room. With the light steps of the elves, he entered Glorfindel's room.

At first, his mind couldn't figure out what was going on. There was no one there, besides the lone figure in the bed, who he assumed was Glorfindel. Where was the crying coming from, then?

When the truth hit him, it was like a blow to the face.

Glorfindel was crying.

Erestor needed no further motivation. He ran over to the bedside, taking his best friend in his arms and holding him tightly. It was a slightly awkward embrace, because Glorfindel's frame was much taller and of much more of a muscular build than Erestor, who was not as tall and more lithe. Trying to hug someone who was so much bigger felt odd, but with Glorfindel it was much less so.

Glorfindel tensed, and his tear-filled eyes looked up at Erestor, who was looking at him sadly. When Glorfindel realized it was his friend and not some enemy restraining him, he fell into the embrace, murmuring things into Erestor's robes that the younger elf couldn't quite catch. His body still heaved with sobs, and Erestor said meaningless, comforting things into his friend's golden crown of hair.

"What is wrong, mellon-nin?" Erestor asked quietly after some time, and Glorfindel said something into his robes again. The only words he could catch were 'nightmare', 'Ecthelion', and 'Gondolin'. Erestor sighed sadly.

"Ai, Glorfindel. Why must such things haunt you so? I would take it from you if I could, you know I would," he said, letting one of his hands smooth out Glorfindel's silky golden hair.

There was another moment of relative silence, filled only by Glorfindel's heaving breaths. When his friend seemed to have calmed a little, Erestor stood up, helping him to his feet.

"Come, mellon-nin. I know you will get no more sleep this night, so we might as well stay up together."

Glorfindel, too tired to protest, simply nodded, wiping the wet tracks from his cheeks with his hands. Erestor brought him to the sitting room and guided him onto one of the plush couches. He put one of the mugs of tea into his friend's hands, and went over to one of the torches on he wall, lighting it. He took the other mug of tea from the table for himself, sitting next to the golden-haired elf.

"You did not have to come," said Glorfindel a few minutes later, his eyes set on the tea in his cup. He wore a deep frown.

"And leave you alone when you were upset?" Erestor retorted, taking a gulp of his own tea.

"I would've been fine."

"Sure you would've. You would've been fine, mellon, but you would have been alone."

"I am always alone."

"You are _never _alone."

Silence reigned for another moment, before Glorfindel pulled Erestor into his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered into dark hair. Erestor smiled slightly.

"You're welcome."

A few minutes later, Glorfindel glanced down at the being in his arms again, only to find his eyes glazed over in sleep. He chuckled, making Erestor shift slightly as the movement jostled his head.

To think that an elf so much younger than he would end up being the one who understood him best! They often quarreled, but it was all in fun...most of the time. And Erestor was the only one who truly understood how much Gondolin weighed on his heart, even now. Every day, it seemed, Erestor made it his own personal quest to take Glorfindel's mind off things. Glorfindel found it amazing that anyone cared for him so much.

With Erestor around, Glorfindel was never alone.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. :)_


End file.
